characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwangi
'Gwangi '''is the main antagonist of the 1969 western fantasy film ''The Valley of Gwangi. He is a 14ft tall Allosaurus fragilis that somehow managed to survive the extinction of the dinosaurs that occurred 66 million years ago, residing a Mexican valley in isolation from humanity until he is encountered by a group of cowboys and transported back to town to be put on show. Background Gwangi lived in a hidden valley in Mexico alongside other dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures, having somehow survived the K-Pg extinction event through unknown means. They had lived in isolation from humans until a group of cowboys got their hands on an Eohippus, but the tiny horse was kidnapped and released into the valley. When the cowboys and others entered what was called the Forbidden Valley, they came across numerous prehistoric beasts, including a Pteranodon, a Styracosaurus, and the deadliest of all, Gwangi. After an effort to lasso the beast failed, the cowboys retreated through a narrow crevasse, where a rockfall knocked Gwangi unconscious. The rodeo party then transported him back to town where they intended to put him on show. Disaster struck when Gwangi broke free and embarked upon a rampage through the town, battling and killing one of the circus elephants in the process. Many of the townsfolk hid in the local cathedral, but Gwangi smashed his way into the building in search of prey. Ushering the townspeople out of the back door, one of the cowboys set the church ablaze, burning the poor creature to death and ending his reign of terror. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Gwangi is an extremely strong dinosaur, being fully capable of pulling the Styracosaurus and elephant off balance repeatedly, both of whom were quadrupeds that outweighed him. Every time he bit, his otherwise small teeth shredded flesh, especially on the elephant. The Styracosaurus took it better because of its thick skin, as shown when a cowboy stabbed it with a spear that didn't get in very deep at all. The spear even fell out moments later as Gwangi was biting chunks of flesh out. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''For such a big animal, Gwangi possesses levels of speed that allow him to keep up with cowboys fleeing from him on horseback and even managed to catch one. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Gwangi isn't a dinosaur that is easy to put down, best shown by his feats of surviving gunfire, getting gored by a Styracosaurus, getting stabbed by an elephant's tusks, and was only knocked out by several tons of rock straight on his head. He didn't even die in the burning cathedral until debris fell on him from hundreds of feet up and the entire building collapsed upon him. Feats Strength * Pulled the Styracosaurus and elephant off balance by pulling their legs with his jaws. * Bit the Styracosaurus' horn hard enough to make it crack. * Shredded flesh every time he bit something, especially on the elephant. * Caused a rockslide by trying to force his way through the opening to the valley. * Bit the elephant's throat hard enough to possibly cut off all blood flow to the brain. * Possibly caused spinal damage when chewing on the elephant's neck. * Regularly used his jaws to control animals that outweighed him. Speed * Kept up with cowboys riding on horses, and even caught one of them. Durability * Shrugged off heavy gunfire. * Was repeatedly gored by a Styracosaurus' horn and was completely unharmed. * Was stabbed by an elephant's tusks and took no damage. * Struck full force by a rockslide and was only knocked out. * Was hit by debris from the cathedral falling on him from a hundred feet up and didn't die until the whole place collapsed upon him. Skill * Defeated a Styracosaurus in combat. * Resisted capture by cowboys until being knocked out by a rockslide. * Killed an elephant. * Didn't die in the burning cathedral until the entire place crumbled down on him. Weaknesses * Unarmored eyes and ears. * Still only an animal. * No ranged options. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Movie Characters Category:Reptiles